Love Birds
by LynetteRowan
Summary: Robin and Raven have been together for quite some time. What would happen though if Raven walked in on a kiss between Star and Robin. Twists and surprizes inside. COMPLETE. RobRae.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans. Please Review.

Robin stared at the computer screen with a smile on his face. He had finally found her. After searching for two months he located Raven. She was in his hometown of Gotham. It was the last place he had figured she would run to, which is probably why she had chosen it. Raven was a waitress at a small dinner in the worst part of the city. He even had a current photo from the investigator he had hired to locate her. Raven's hair was a little longer just past her shoulders and she looked tired, but she was still beautiful. She was going as Rachael Roth, her true name. Robin also had not expected that. He stared at the photo for the hundredth time. She was wearing a black skit which revealed her wonderfully long legs and a white button up top. Her long hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was looking straight at the camera as if she knew she was being photographed.

"Got you," Robin muttered to himself before grabbing his bag and leaving his room. He had not really left since Raven ran away except to go on missions when there was trouble. Honestly he was avoiding Star. It was her fault that Raven was in Gotham.

Ever since Trigon Robin knew that he loved Raven. However, he had been afraid to hurt Star. However, he could not fight his feelings for ever. Since the day he dumped Star and confessed his love to Raven the tower had been at odds. Star hated them both and Raven fought Robin at every chance she got. He knew that she just simply could not believe that he loved her. Why would she when he had pretended to love Star for so long? Just when she was beginning to believe him Star had to ruin everything. He was going to take Raven out on a romantic picnic and Star walked up and kissed him. Raven of course saw and ran away not giving him the chance to explain. She was so quick to believe that he wanted Star.

Nothing could be farther from the truth. He loved everything about her from her soft silky purple hair to the fact that she only drank tea. The feelings of friendship had matured to love over the years. They weren't kids anymore, hell they weren't even teenagers. Robin had just celebrated his twentieth birthday. Only Beast Boy was still a teen. Robin thought of Raven and craved to hold her naked in his arms again. He loved her warmth and the way that the tower shook whenever he kissed her.

As Robin rounded the corner he caught his reflection in the mirror. He had changed over the years. A young man with a dark mask stared back at him. He had lost his old uniform for a more appropriate blue and black. He still styled his hair the same, but had been considering letting it grow out for quite some time. He shook his head before entering the main room. Three heads turned to stare at him with disbelief. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star who were all having a quite argument over what movie to watch froze in place to stare at their leader.

"I've found Raven. I'm going to go and beg for forgiveness." Robin said in a flat tone. Star looked at him hesitantly and then hovered over to him.

"Dear friend Robin. I wish to offer you my deepest apologies. I have hurt the two people I care most of. Could you please give Raven this note explaining my apologies," Star stammered and handed a worn looking paper to Robin. Robin's gaze softened.

"I accept your apologies Star. I'll give Raven the letter," he proclaimed and tucked the note into his bag. His next comment he addressed to Cyborg. "You are in charge while I'm gone. I do not know how long it will take. I called the Titians East to let them know you'll be down one more member. Speedy is coming tomorrow to offer you and extra hand." Cyborg gave Robin a tight smile.

"Don't worry Robin Raven has never held a grudge against you. But, just out of curiously what are you going to say to her?" the half robot asked. Robin ran his fingers though his hair.

"We there is a ring in my bag that I hope will convince her of my feelings" Beast Boy and Star gasped in shock at Robin's declaration.

After a few uncomfortable moments Beast Boy spoke up, "Good luck man. Just bring her home okay. I have no one to annoy anymore, and you can tell her that." Robin nodded and waved goodbye before leaving the Tower. He prayed that Cyborg was right and that Raven could accept his explanation and let him back into her life. He drove his motorcycle out of the tower. After reaching a safe distance from Jump he reached an area between Jump and Gotham. In a dark ally he changed from his superhero clothes. He had no desire to cause a stir when he caught up to Raven. He changed into black jeans and a black tee-shirt. Lastly, he removed his beloved mask and with it shed the identity of Robin. When the mask was off he was Richard Grayson not Robin. Then Richard set out to find the women he loved and take her back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Rachael Roth glared out the window of Mike's Dinner where she worked. The city was dark and corrupt. She felt tired and ran her fingers though her long violet. A gentle hand tapped her shoulder. Rachael turned and smile at her coworker Sara. She was in her early thirties with long blonde hair that was twisted up into a messy bun. She had a kind and gentle face; too nice for a town like Gotham. She was a slim figure, but she was soft not angular.

"Rach why don't you take a break?" the older woman asked barely above a whisper. Rachael realized that she had been spacing out and was holding a pot of coffee in her hands. Sara took the pot from her and gestured to an empty seat in the back. "Mike said not to work and take all the time you need. Why don't I send you over some nice tea and a slice of apple pie?" Rachael smiled and nodded before walking her tired body over to the booth.

Her thoughts returned to Robin and tears welled in her eyes. She missed him more than she was willing to admit. His betrayal still stung in her heart, but being away somehow hurt more. The door opened letting in a cold draft. Rachael shivered and strong masculine arms wrapped a black leather jacket around her shoulders. Rachael looked up and gasped as Richard slid into the seat across from her with a large duffle bag. He had a serious look on his face, but his eyes danced like they always did for her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded with more venom then she thought she could possess. Richard's deep blue eyes pierced into her soul and Rachael wanted nothing more then to be wrapped around his strong embrace.

"I came for you Rav—Rachael," he said is a soft voice. "You never let me explain what had happened. I did not kiss Star, she kissed me," Richard stammered and wrung his hands together in a nervous manner. Just then Sara returned with Rachael's tea and apple pie. She eyed Richard nervously and sent Rachael a questioning look.

"Sara this is Richard," Rachael introduced. Sara's eyes widened with recognition of the name. She nodded and gestured to Richard.

"You hungry?" she asked with a broad smile.

"No thanks, but coffee would be wonderful" was Richard's soft reply. The second Sara disappeared Richard pulled out Star's letter and handed it to Rachael. "This is an apology note from Star." Rachael cautiously accepted the note and quickly read it. Star in the letter begged for forgiveness and declared Richard innocent of everything.

"So you don't want her," was all Rachael managed after a few moments. Richard reached over and gently took her hand in his.

"All I want is you. So what do you say Rae, come home with me?" Richard begged. Rachael sighed. Now was as good of a time as any to tell him.

"I was coming home anyways. Richard I have no powers and I won't for another seven months" she said nervously and looked up to see an extremely confused looking Richard. To drive the point home she took off her apron which revealed that her stomach was rounder then it had been before. Richard chocked out a soft cough and tears swelled in his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he stumbled. Rachael rolled her eyes.

"No, it's the pie here I just can't get enough of it. Of course I'm pregnant and in case you are going to ask the dumbest question of your life you are the father." Rachael yelled softly. Before she could continue on with her rant Richard was sitting next to her and had wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. It was as if he thought she was made of glass. He then began to kiss her, but held back all his pent up energy. After a few moments he let her go, but placed one hand on her belly.

"Well then all that is left for you to do is marry me." Rachael looked at Richard with disbelief.

"That is a definite no. I'm not going to marry you just because I'm pregnant. That is not why two people should get married," before Rachael could continue to convince Richard that marriage was out of the question he got up out of the seat and began to rummage through his bag. After a few moments he pulled out a small black velvet box and Rachael gasped in astonishment. Calmly, and looking sexier then ever, Richard came and knelt down in front of Rachael. Everyone in the dinner stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Rachael, you were the first person I ever let in and know the real me. I have been lost and incomplete with out you. You are the love of my life and I cannot live without you. I bought this ring four months ago. I was going to purpose at the picnic. So now you know that I don't want to marry you just because you are pregnant. I want to marry you because I love you with all my heart." He then popped open the box to reveal a large diamond ring was inside. "Rachael Roth will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Rachael smiled and the tears she was holding back finally brimmed over her eyes. She jumped into his arms and began kissing him feverishly. Between each kiss she whispered "yes" over and over.

* * *

Second chapter. Please review, but only positive criticism. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

Robin woke with a start and looked around the bed wildly for the other person who was supposed to be in it. His heart twisted in his chest as he rose from bed and began searching around the Tower. He found her sitting in the main room drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. Raven was wearing a dark blue nightgown which displayed her round belly beautifully. Her hair was down and cascaded down her back. Robin walked over to her. Raven let out a small scream of surprise when she saw him, but calmed as soon as she realized who he was. Robin rushed to her side immediately, but Raven held up a hand to signify she needed a moment. He wasn't used to being able to sneak up on her.

"Richard what were you thinking?" she demanded with a hard tone. He loved it when she said his real name.

"Well I was thinking that I woke up in the middle of the night to find that my pregnant wife was missing" he growled. Raven's expression shifted into an apologetic one.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. The baby kept kicking. She only sleeps when I'm awake and she's active when I want to sleep. I did not mean to scare you like that." Robin sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. He was starting to let it grow and it now came just below his earlobe. He took a seat next to Raven and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm just overly worried. The press now knows that you're pregnant, which means that ever villain we have ever faced knows. They might attack knowing that you can't fight" Robin explained. Raven nodded. She knew this and had agreed to Robin's request to never leave the tower unless accompanied by a Titan, but he did not need to fear for her in the Tower. Since he heard she was pregnant and powerless, Cyborg had been making modifications to the Tower's security. If any villain got threw he deserved to with all the precautions Cyborg had taken.

"Well two more months and the baby will be here. I'll have my powers back I hope, and everything will be fine" Raven answered.

"No, two months and I'll be even more worried. Our baby will be helpless," Robin muttered. He couldn't wait for the baby to come, but his little daughter was significantly safer where she was at the moment.

"That's not true. I sort of forgot to mention this but I have had flashes of power for a little while now. That means our daughter has my powers and therefore she'll have the same protective force field around her that I had." Robin glared at Raven in surprise and confusion. Raven sighed. "From when I was born until I was thirteen there was a protective force field around me. If someone tried in anyway to harm me it would bock them." Robin kissed the top of Raven's head.

"That's some good news. Come one let go to bed." Robin picked up Raven bride style and carried her back to their room.

The next morning Cyborg, Star, and Beat Boy were up arguing over what to eat for breakfast. Cyborg wanted waffles and sausage, Beast Boy wanted soy waffles and veggie sausage, and Star was happy with anything. They were still arguing when a tired Robin emerged. He was still in his sleepwear of black shorts, a blue tee-shirt, and of course his mask. Only Raven got to see it off. He mumbled a half-felt "good morning" before starting the ritual of making coffee.

"Is Raven okay?" Cyborg asked nervously. Raven and Robin always got up together. Robin flicked the coffee maker on before addressing his wife's protective big brother figure.

"Yeah she's fine. The baby kept her up pretty late so she's exhausted. How is that homing bracelet working?" Cyborg smiled before pulling out a simple silver bracelet. Robin examined the device in disbelief that it was anything but a normal bracelet.

"The bracelet will send a signal to me. If for any reason we don't know where Raven is we will be able to track her from anywhere just about with that. Of course that is providing she is wearing the bracelet." Cyborg proclaimed proudly.

"Wait you said 'just about.' Where won't it work?" Beat Boy chimed in startling both Robin and Cyborg that he had been listening. However, after a moment Robin realized that he shouldn't be too surprised. Everyone was more concerned about Raven since they found out. All of Beat Boy's playful teasing had ceased when he found out.

Cyborg started making the waffles as he supplied a list of possibilities where the signal would not get though. As the list continued Robin's faith in the device waned, but he would still be thankful for the added protection. There was a homing device in her communicator, however, any villain would know that and remove it instantly. Robin prayed he would never have to call upon a bracelet to find Raven. He was exceedingly nervous mostly due to the lack of criminal activity.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

The sun filtered in though the bird's bedroom waking a tired Raven from her light sleep. She tried to shield her eyes from the sun and smiled as she felt her cool ring press against her face. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was married to Richard. She was a wife and soon to be a mother. Sometimes it all seemed too good to be true. If it was truly just a dream, it was one that Raven never wanted to wake from. Abandoning any last hope of falling back to sleep, Raven got out of their queen sized bed and began to get ready. Although the room was her originally room in the Tower there had been some modifications. She and Robin had extended the closet and had purchased furniture that matched both of their styles. Everything was simple and was not brightly colored or specifically dark colored. The main colors were light blue, dark blue, and red.

Raven examined herself in the mirror. She wore comfy black slacks and a light blue cotton tee-shirt. The only part of her body that had gained weight from the baby was her belly. Raven combed her long violet hair and then forced it into a ponytail. Grabbing a pair of socks from the dresser she left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. The first person she came across was Star. She was wearing denim shorts and a pink tee-shirt. The alien Princess gave Raven a gentle hug.

"Oh dear friend Raven I am so happy you have woken. Will you and Robin be accompanying on the outing to the park?" Star asking in her sing-song voice.

"I would like that a lot. Where is Robin?" Raven questioned. Then suddenly he popped out of the kitchen as if summoned by the calling of his name. As usual, Raven's heart raced when she saw him and she offered him the warmest smile she could summon. Richard walked over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning Sunshine," Robin purred in her ear, which caused Raven to giggle. The three of them then headed into the kitchen. Raven sat down at the table and stared at her socks sadly. Cyborg instantly arrived with a plate of waffles drenched in syrup the way Raven liked it. A moment later a glass of water also appeared before her along with her prenatal vitamins.

"Thanks Cyborg. Although I don't think I need waffles. You're just trying to make me fat," Raven protested. Cyborg chuckled as did her husband sitting next to her.

"Raven I gave up on that a long time ago. You are the only pregnant person I have ever heard of whose metabolism ever speed up during pregnancy. Besides I have eggs on the way for you too. You need the protein," was the robots reply.

Raven then turned to Robin. "Honey, could you put these socks on me please?" A second later Robin had the socks in hand and knelt in front of Raven. Beast Boy lowered his comics and gave a heartfelt laugh.

"I know you are pregnant Raven but that's pretty lazy," he announced just as Robin had finished. As he took his seat Robin gave Beat Boy a gentle smack.

"She can't reach her feet anymore," was Robin's tight reply. Beat Boy raised his eyebrows in disbelief. To demonstrate Raven tried to touch her toes and managed to only get her calf. This sent Beast Boy into a fit of laughter. Even Raven smiled because it was funny even to her sometimes.

"Yeah, I can't touch my feet. I swear sometimes I'm having twins and not just one baby," Raven groaned. After plopping a piece of waffles in her mouth she remembered Starefire's question. She drank about half the glass of water before asking her husband.

"Are we going to the park?" she demanded. Robin frowned and ran his finger through his hair.

"Rae . . . why don't we enjoy a nice quiet day at home? You'll read a book and I will go over some old cases. Doesn't that sound good?" Raven sighed and put her fork down.

"No, we can't stay at home because you are just afraid. I can't stay in the tower forever. I have not left it for a week. I need fresh air besides there will be all of you there to protect me" Raven pointed out. She could tell Richard hated the idea, but she also knew he was caving in to her request.

"Robin, relax!" Beat Boy demanded. Raven gave him a smile for coming to her aid. Star simply looked back and forth in confusion. However, both Robin and Cyborg shared similar expressions of distaste. Cyborg then handed Raven a bracelet. Raven examined it with a raised eyebrow.

"Um . . . Cyborg you shouldn't have," she said sarcastically. She was not particularly fond of wearing jewelry. The robot laughed at her and shook his head.

"No Raven, this is a homing device. It will let me know where you are all the time," he explained.

"Why would I wear something that did that?" Raven growled. Robin wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wear it please Raven. If something ever were to happen to you I would like play the heroic husband part and come save you. The bracelet will let me do that" Robin muttered and began to kiss Raven's neck knowing full well it would make her agree to anything he said. Sighing heavily Raven slipped on the bracelet.

"Fine, I'll wear it. Now let's go to the park!" she exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

* * *

Robin felt anxious the whole time at the park. It was a beautiful day, but all he could do was scan the area for threats. He and Raven were sitting on the blanket they had brought with them. He held Raven in his arms. Glancing down, Robin could plainly see that his wife was asleep. Star was picking flowers and Cyborg and Beast Boy were throwing a frisbee back and forth.

He tried to relax, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. It was a feeling that he had had since shortly after he learned about the baby. His team was vulnerable because of it. They worked together and having a member down was putting a great amount of strain on them. Additionally, no one was on the top of their game because everyone was so concerned and preoccupied with Raven and the pregnancy. But things would get easier soon. Bumble Bee was coming in three days to help them out for the next three months. Two months of the pregnancy that was left, give or take a few weeks. After that the new parents have a month of extra fighting help.

"Well isn't this the prettiest picture I've ever seen," a familiar voice called from behind Robin. Raven woke at the sound of the voice and was now standing. Robin rose to stand protectively in front of her. He couldn't believe it. Before him was a tall figure clad in black and orange. It was the villain of his nightmares in the flesh, Slade.

"Titans!" Robin screamed demanding their attention. Cyborg, Star, and Beast Boy were instantly by his side. Robin felt a wave of panic hit him. Raven was out in the open and defenseless. "Cyborg, take Raven and get her out of here!" Robin commanded. Slade narrowed his eyes at Robin and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a swarm of robots appeared ready to take on the Titans.

"Dear Robin do we now do the kicking of butt?" Star asked with glowing green eyes.

"Titians go!" Boy Wonder called.

Just then Slade attacked launching himself in the air aiming for Robin, who blocked the man with his staff. The fight began to pick up. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and began taking down robots two at a time. Star threw her starbolts at any robot she could find. Slade and Robin were engaged in blow by blow combat. Robin was surprised that he kept making contact with the villain. Normally Slade was a better fighter; it was as if he was distracted. Robin punched Slade in the stomach sending him to the ground. Something was not right. Then Robin's eyes widened in horror.

"They are after Raven! Star! Beast Boy! Got protect Raven," Robin shouted to his two teammates. However, they were completely occupied with a handful of robots each. Taking a chance, Robin turned back and found that Cyborg and Raven were still on the scene. About a dozen robots were attacking Cyborg and were winning. Two robots had Raven by both arms. She was struggling, but without her powers she was helpless. Robin lunged towards his wife only to be thrown backwards.

Slade loomed over Robin and then threw his whole body into a massive punch, which Robin dodged. He managed to take a few steps in Raven's direction before having to block a kick from Slade.

"Slade what do you want with Raven?" the Boy Wonder growled as his staff connected with the side of Slade's head sending his enemy flying in the air. Seeing the opportunity Robin dashed towards Raven. She was being taken away by her captors and was crying immensely.

"Raven!" Robin screamed to his wife. She looked up at him with her tear streaked face and screamed. Then a sharp pain exploded in Robin's back. Then darkness . . .

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to leave it in a cliffhanger . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

One month and two weeks. That was how much time had passed since Raven's kidnapping by Slade. A whole month and two weeks had come and gone since Robin woke in the hospital wing to the Tower with stitches in his back. Robin looked out of the window in the main room of the tower. Ever Titian was exhausting their resources to find his wife. His own team was at their wits end trying to locate Slade or Raven. Robin, himself spent almost every waking minute hunting down leads and interrogating criminals. He had temporarily stepped down from his position as leader to Cyborg to focus all he had on Raven. He had to find her and soon. The baby was due in a week and Robin she as hell wasn't going to miss the birth of his child. More importantly then that, Robin worried for Raven's safety after the birth. If Slade only wanted the baby then . . .

Robin shook his head. Worrying about hypothetical wasn't going to find his wife. He heard movement in the kitchen behind him and turned to see the robot member of the team. Cyborg looked tired and just as depressed as Robin himself felt. He had been heartbroken when Raven's bracelet didn't tell them where Raven was. They had found her communicator in an ally on the outskirts of Jump. Robin walked over to his teammate who gestured to the sandwich he was making in an offer to make one for Robin. Robin nodded and sat down at the table.

"I will find her and I will bring her home," Robin suddenly declared. He needed Cyborg to believe him. He also wanted to give his friend some comfort. "You know it wasn't you fault," Robin whispered. Robin had never seen Cyborg cry and after seeing a big tear roll down the human half of his face he prayed her never would again.

"She depended on me to get her out of there," Cyborg said and his voice cracked.

Robin shook his head "Slade wanted her and he was prepared. None of us could over come his force. You can't blame yourself." Cyborg cut the two sandwiches in half and handed over one plate to Robin. Trying to get his mind off of Raven, Cyborg switched to doctor mode.

"Robin when was the last time you slept?" he demanded with a stern look. Robin didn't answer that he had not really slept for more then an hour or two at a time since raven was taken. He shrugged knowing that lying to his friend was useless. Robin figured he looked like something the cat dragged in. He would sleep again when he had his wife in his arms.

"I have a lead that I'm going to investigate. It is promising. There is a report of a purple haired woman in Gotham who was abducted. Batman got it from a reliable source. Also apparently some abandoned hospital in a really bad section of Gotham has had some peculiar activity. Batman is going with me to investigate this one so I'll have back up." Finishing his speech Robin began to devour his sandwich. Cyborg tilted his head in interest.

"Peculiar activity how?" he asked. Robin swallowed the bit he had been chewing before answering his teammate's question.

"Well for starters all the homeless people who and been calling it home were thrown out by armed men. Furthermore, these same men have been guarding the building. Also, I got the floor plans and apparently there is a basement where they kept the bodies. Anyways, I got a list of the material used in the basement and apparently there is a lot of lead down there. Wouldn't that block the bracelet's signal?" Cyborg's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Why don't we all go with you on this one Robin? It sounds so promising."

"No, I want a small stealthy team. No doubt Slade is watching the Tower. If we all leave it will raise his suspicion. Besides the city needs its heroes to be there in case something happens," Robin muttered and then finished off his food. He left out the part that Batman was picky who he worked with. Robin also wanted to go in with someone Slade wouldn't expect. He had no dealing with Batman and therefore they would have an advantage. Rising from his seat Robin put his plate in the sick. "Thanks for the food. I'll have my communicator, but it will be off. I'll check in tomorrow some time. If I don't them I'm probably dead. If that happens I need you to swear to me Cyborg that you will get Raven back,"

"You have my word Robin. Bring her home."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

He refused to give her his name so Raven called him Doc. Raven stared at her "doctor" with interest as he checked her pulse. He worked for Slade, but Raven could not help shake off the feeling that he was a good guy. For a doctor he was young. Late thirties with dark brown curly hair and a kind smile. He had assured her that he had delivered over a hundred babies and when the time came she would be in good hands. Raven shifted on the bed that she was chained to. Originally, Slade had just locked her up in the back office below the old hospital he had claimed as his base. However, when Raven found an escape and had managed to get out of her prison he had ordered her to be chained at all times once she was caught. Raven still was not certain why Richard had not come to save her yet. Perhaps the bracelet was broken. 

"Doc," Raven called grabbing his attention. He looked up at her, but refused to meet her eyes in shame. "I know he's blackmailing you." She had never confronted him about helping Slade, but she knew all the same. He was too kind to be a villain.

"He has a man in my house keeping my wife hostage. I would help you, but my hands are tied. Try and take it easy all this stress is bad for the baby. We don't want what happened before to happen again do we?" Doc said in a tone a mother would give a disobedient child. Raven rolled her eyes and stared up at the tiled ceiling. She would listen to his request, but only for her daughter's sake.

"When my husband comes he will save your wife too," Raven declared with conviction of all her heart. She felt it in her heart that Richard was on the right track to finding her. She would sense him coming through their daughter's powers. When he came she would do everything in her power to help. However, she had to be careful for her daughter's life was in jeopardy.

Doc surprised Raven when he said, "When your husband comes Ms. Raven I will help you. I promise I will get you and that baby out of here safely. Can you give me your word that Robin will go and save my wife?"

"Robin will not stop until he does," Raven reached out her hand and gently placed in over his. "Neither will I." The two conspirators smiled at each other before Raven lay back down and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep . . .

* * *

The night was like a cloak hiding both Robin and his dark mentor. Batman stood motionless examining the old hospital. Robin felt jittery and wanted nothing more then to bash the two guard's faces in with his fist. They wore Slade's symbol. There was no more proof that they needed. His wife was inside he could feel it. Glancing back at Batman he saw the signal. Using the grapple hook they both swooped silently down and crash landed on top of the two guards knocking them unconscious.

"I can feel Raven," Robin hissed to his partner. Batman narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He just could not accept the connection he and Raven had. Suddenly something occurred to Robin. "She knows we are coming. I need to get to her before Slade figures out we are inside."

"Alright Robin, I don't really believe in your bond, but she is your wife so lead the way," was all Batman muttered before taking his place behind Robin.

They needed to get to the basement. Fortunately, Robin had memorized the hospital's layout. It was dark and the halls were like a maze. They approached the first set out doors. Peering into the window Robin spotted two guards on the other side. He turned to his mentor and used their old hand codes to signal that there were two guards and to charge on his command. Always the patient hunter Robin waited until their backs were turned before giving the command and rushing at his marked guard. They were both knocked unconscious with barely a sound.

* * *

Ha ha. What will happen next? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin was finally coming and Raven was prepared to ensure he got to her in time. If Slade came to get her, he was going to run into an unexpected wall. If Richard managed to reach her with him being none the wiser then that was fine. However, Raven had a feeling that things would not go as smoothly as that. As long as both she and Doc played their part everything would be fine. She watched the door feeling the anxiety rising. She was moaning softly. The act had to be flawless or it wouldn't work.

Then it happened she saw his horrible mask come into view in the door window. Raven gave out a horrible and utterly convincing moan of pain. Just then, Slade entered the room. He froze in terror upon seeing the scene and then descended upon Doc like a beast from hell. He grabbed his doctor's coat and yanked him into the air.

"What happened?" Slade demanded. His eyes took in the wetness below Raven, the perspiration on her face, and her wails of pain.

"Her water broke, sir. She is a little early, but with all the stress it is understandable. I need the equipment that I was telling you about or we could run into complications," Doc said with his calm voice. Slade cursed under his breath and released him.

"Can she be transported?" he demanded with clenched teeth.

"She's already dilated five centimeters. Plus with the baby's condition we should not move Raven at all. Do you have all the equipment that I need?" Slade cursed again and then nodded. "I also need for her feet to be unchained. Trust me sir, she can't even walk much let alone escape," Doc assured him. Slade pulled out a set of keys at his waist and unlocked Raven's feet from their hold. "Please hurry. I need the monitors immediately. They will be the first indictors that something is wrong," Slade left in a hurry, but soon a guard took his place in guarding the doctor and his patient. Raven screamed loudly and gripped the sheets as if in agony. He guard frowned and shut the door to the office.

Doc came close to her ear and whispered, "You are doing a fine job. Don't put too much stain on yourself thought. We don't want you really going into labor." Raven nodded. She prayed that this plan would work perfectly. She could feel Richard. He was so close. Soon he would hit the barrier of Slade's men. They could get threw, and Slade couldn't move her. So it was just a manner of time, or at least she prayed it was. The door burst open and Slade followed by two men came in all carrying various equipment into the room. Doc got right to work hooking Raven up to a machine that monitored the baby's heart rate. Raven was a little alarmed that the heartbeat seemed a little fast.

"Is everything okay," Slade asked quietly. Raven wondered why he even cared. He shocked her further by demanding, "Is she in pain? I do not want her in pain." Doc fluttered over Raven for a moment before answering.

"I don't like these vitals. The answer to the pain question is yes. She is in labor after all. She's too far along for drugs." Slade nodded sadly. Raven surprised herself by her next outburst.

"Why do you care if I'm in pain?" she screamed. Slade glared at her evilly.

"I care because I do not merely intent to take Robin's child from him. You will be my wife as well," Slade growled. At his statement, a feeling of dread seized Raven and she shuttered from head to toe. The baby's heart rate raced faster.

"Sir, you must leave. You are agitating Raven and I need her as calm as possible," Doc chimed in. After a moment of hesitation Slade disappeared.

* * *

What's wrong with the baby? Is there even something wrong with the baby? Will Raven and Doc get caught? Will Robin reach Raven? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin and Batman descended the stairs only to find a wall of armed men. Glancing at each other they smiled. They both excelled in taking on multiple people. Charging full force upon the first man Robin broke his nose and kicking him in the stomach. The next guy he broke his arm and so on. Batman similarly merciless took out his opponents finding no qualm in braking bones along the way. This was not take down the enemy gently or kindly battle. This was purely take them out of the battle quickly and ensure they don't get up for a while fighting. Soon a whole army lay on the ground wailing in pain. Robin smiled upon seeing the debris of henchmen that he and his surrogate father had created.

"You broke my men Robin. That was not very nice of you to do," Slade bellowed snapping Robin back into focus. Slade stood between Robin and his wife. He looked calm. "Now, I will break you," Slade announced. However, a second later Batman lunged for Robin's nemesis sending him flying in the opposite direction of where Raven was.

"No, Slade. I'll dance with you. Robin already has a dance partner. Besides I have a bone to crack with you since you are under the impression you can steal my apprentice. Additionally, Raven is carrying my grandchild so this is even more personal," Batman growled being uncommonly talkative. Slade picked himself up and smiled at the dark knight.

Robin didn't stick around knowing that Batman could handle Slade. He flew down the last set of stairs and paused for a moment only to break the arm of the only guard left who stood in his way. He could hear her crying out in pain, which made him run into the room armed and ready. What he saw shocked the hell out of him. His joy of finding his wife dissipated when he noticed that she was plainly in labor. Upon seeing him she stopped, sat up, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Robin!" she called. He ran to her side and pulled her into his arms. Robin kept his eyes on the doctor in the room uncertain if he was friend or foe. Releasing Raven, Robin stared into her eyes before planning several gossamer kisses on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked and glanced down at Raven's round belly.

"Yeah we are both a fine for a moment. I'm not really in labor. I just didn't want Slade to try and relocate me before you could get to me. Can we go now though, I really don't like it here," Raven declared making both Robin and the doctor laugh. Raven gestured to the man in the white coat. "This is Doc. He's been taking care of me. Slade has a man keeping his wife hostage." Robin smiled at the man his eyes full of appreciation.  
"I'll save your wife if you don't mind helping me with mine first," Robin asked. Doc nodded in agreement and began to disconnect Raven from the machines. Robin pulled out his communicator and tried to turn it on. Unfortunately he got no signal. He gave a heavy sigh. "Can you walk?" he asked his wife, however it was Doc who answered.

"I don't recommend it. I will carry your wife leaving you able to attack anyone who comes at us," Doc said and wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around Raven and pulling her up. Robin did not much like the idea, but the Doc was right. Robin had to be free to fight.

"Alright, Batman is fighting Slade right now. My first priority is to get you to safety Raven." Robin said to his wife. He handed her his communicator. "We are in the old abandoned Mercy Hospital in Gotham. Keep trying to connect with the other Titians tell them to get here, but not everyone. I don't want Jump left unprotected. Everyone ready?" Robin demanded. Both Rave and Doc nodded. "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven felt like she was on a coaster as she bounced with Doc's running. He was trying his hardest not to shake her, but so far there had been little success. To focus on something other then the increased nausea, Raven taped into her daughter's power to try and sensed for bad guys. Several were just ahead of Robin. She used her power to make them look in a direction other then her husband. On the floor above then Raven could sense both Batman and Slade. However, she pushed them out of her mind and focused on the two guards that Robin had now come upon. She felt a swell of pride when Robin took then both down with minimal noise. He had broken one man's nose and had dislocated the arm of the other. They flew up the stairs and came upon a fascinating scene.

Batman was sitting on the bacd of a very unconscious and handcuffed Slade. Robin came to a halt before his father and glared menacingly at Slade. He almost looked disappointed that he had not been able to kick Slade's ass. Raven tried the communicator again. After a few moments Cyborg's surprised face came into view.

"Raven," the robot screamed into the communicator. Raven smiled warmly at her brother figure.

"Cyborg, I'm in the old abandoned Mercy Hospital in Gotham. Robin is here with Batman. The situation is pretty much covered. However, if you could contact the Gotham police to take Slade away . . . possibly in an ambulance," she asked. Then she looked at Doc. "Where is your wife?" she demanded.

"I live on Gramblton Road in Gotham," Doc responded with excitement. Raven nodded and turned to back to Cyborg and told him the situation and where to find Doc's wife. They made their way to the exit with Slade slung over Batman's back in the rear, Robin talking the lead, and Raven being carried by Doc between the other two.

Raven was astonished that they met with no additional resistance as they exited the hospital and were greeted by the bight joyous sun. Raven motioned for Doc to put her down. She ran into her husbands arms never wanting to leave them again. Robin kissed her gently on the lips and ran his fingers through her hair. Raven pulled back as a strange feeling overcame her.

"Robin, I don't feel so good." Raven told her husband before being seized with an immense pain in her stomach. She began to fall, but Robin caught her in his arms and gently lowered her to the ground. Doc came running over and gave Raven a quick examination.

"Raven, you are in labor. This is serious because the baby has a heart condition. Is there an ambulance on its way?" Doc asked. Raven nodded before another contraction made her gasp in pain. Then she heard the beautiful sound of the sirens of the ambulance in the background. Robin was holding her hand in support. Like the wonderful husband he was he didn't even complain when she squeezed the crap out of it.

When the ambulance arrived it was Raven and Robin who got inside instead of Slade. Raven laid on the gurney while the two medics hovered over her and connected her to heart monitoring machines. Robin was stroking her hair and holding her hand putting up a brave front. However, Raven knew his emotions like they were her own, even with out her empath powers. He was just as painiced as she was feeling. Then the baby's heart monitor began chirping in an excited manner.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. We have to get it out now!" the older medic told the other.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Cyborgs lead the team as they approached the doctor's home. It was an upscale house with a bright paint job. Three floors of house, complete with a white picket fence before the small ten feet grass. It was a quiet morning and birds sang sweetly in the trees. Cyborg turned to Star, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee and gave the signal to go. The four Titans rushed at the fence, jumped over and broke down the door.

The first floor was like your typical home. Complete with photos of Doc and another man, obviously his brother. There was even an old black and white photo of a beautiful dark hair woman who was holding an infant and had a two year old sitting on her lap. Seeing no wife or guards on the first floor the Titians headed upstairs. Three empty bedrooms and a bathroom consisted of the second floor. Cyborg could sense his teammates tense up. The bad guys had to be on the next floor. However, it was quiet. Too quiet. Cyborg flicked on his scanners and searched for people on the floor above him. Astonished he turned to the others.

"There is no one here. My scanners don't pick up any living being on the floor above us." Cyborg declared. His teammates looked back dumbfounded.

"Do you think they knew we were coming and so they moved the wife?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Maybe we should check upstairs any ways. Maybe there are clues," Beast Boy offered. Cyborg nodded and took the lead.

The third floor was anything but a typical home. It was one massive open space with some exercise equipment in one corner, racks and racks of weapons in another, a desk with a computer in the farthest corner, and in the closet corner was a board with all of the Titan's photos. Beast Boy walked over to examine this while Cyborg approached the desk. Star and Bumble Bee investigated the weapons. On the desk, Cyborg noticed folders with each other their names. He picked up the file with his name and was about to open it when he head the infamous "You've got mail" coming from the computer. Clicking on the envelope button Cyborg gasped in shock as he began reading the email, which read:

_

* * *

Dear Titians, _

_By now you have found the house and are probably pretty confused. The truth of the matter is that I have no wife, or at least she died several years ago. I'm protecting my family while trying to help you at the same time. I made a promise to my mother on her death bed that I would protect my little brother no matter what. He may be a bad guy, but to me he's still my little brother. You know him as Slade. Raven, I promise I will keep him away from you and your child. I cannot change his evil ways, but I can try and prevent him from tormenting your personal lives. The loss of this base and the files on each of you in addition to his weapons should hamper any of his plans. Please take care because you will not be receiving any more help from me._

_Doc _

* * *

Cyborg turned on his communicator and called Robin. His face came into view looking worried and scared. Cyborg could hear Raven screaming in the background. Cyborg's heart raced in fear as he heard the wailing sound of an ambulance.

"What is it Cyborg. Raven is in labor and the baby is not doing too well," Robin hissed.

"Doc is Slade's brother. Where is Slade?" Robin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Batman took him to Gotham Jail. I can patch you through to him. The ambulance is taking us to Gotham City Hospital," Robin said quickly. A moment later his face cut off only to be replaced by Batman.

"Batman Doc is Slade's brother. Is Slade secure?" Cyborg said excitedly. Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"I dropped him off about fifteen minutes ago. I was on my way to the hospital. I'll go investigate it. Get yourselves over to that hospital!" Batman yelled before hanging up.

Cyborg turned to his friends. They had heard everything and all were anxious to leave and go to Raven. However, someone had to stay and guard the house.

"I'll stay here and call for police backup," Bumble Bee declared. "You guys just go and be with Raven and Robin." Cyborg smiled his thanks.

"Alright, Titans lets go!" he yelled. Star and Beast Boy practically ran down the stairs. Before he left, Cyborg kissed Bumble Bee thoroughly. They had been secretly dating for about three months. "Be careful," he called as he followed the others outside.

* * *

Well . . . did you all see that coming? I was not sure if I was going to make Doc Slade's brother at first. But I laid down the ground work anyways. If you think back he refused to give his name, even when Robin came. He allowed everyone to continue calling him Doc even though its obviously not his name. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven couldn't hear the baby cry. Despite the fact that she was exhausted she sat up on the gurney and looked at her infant daughter who was still and lifeless. Her heart twisted in her chest. She felt tears fall on her hands. Looking up, Raven could see her husband was crying.

"Give me my baby!" Raven screamed. The medic looked sadly at her and placed the baby in Raven arms. Raven felt the pulse of her powers returning. She reaching into her healing powers and forced them into her daughter. Then the most wonderful sound filled the ambulance; the cry of a baby. Despite the fact that the ambulance had finally reached the hospital no one dared move. Instead they all listened to the healthy lungs of the baby girl. Robin was the first to make a sound when he burst into a fit of happy tears. Raven smiled as she held her daughter out to her husband.

Robin took the baby girl into his hands as if she were the most delicate thing on earth. Then he gently lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her. The two medics grinned like they had just won the lottery. A knock on the ambulance door snapped everyone from their trance and the medics began to prepare the hospital's two newest patients for arrival. Raven fell asleep as she was moved out of the ambulance.

* * *

Robin watched his wife and daughter sleep peacefully side by side. The two most important women in his life were safe and healthy. When the doctors examined his daughter they found no medical problems. She was in perfect health thanks to her Mommy. It had taken some convincing on his part to keep the baby in Raven's room. Once the staff learned of the abduction they had made an exception.

Hearing a soft knock on the door Robin went over and answered it. He was surprised to see Cyborg, Star, and Beast Boy. He gestured them inside but placed a finger on his lips telling them to be quiet. Everyone was immensely happy that both Raven and the baby were fine. After a few minutes Robin gestured for Cyborg to meet him in the hall. He did not want to disturb Raven.

"What happened with Doc?" Robin asked his teammate.

"I told Batman what happened and he said he would take care of it. That was twenty minutes ago," Cyborg declared. Robin nodded and pulled out his communicator and called Batman. When his adoptive father's face came on the screen Robin knew something had gone wrong.

"I'm sorry Robin, but Slade got away. Doc went to the jail and said he had orders to tend to him and access the physical damage. He helped Slade escape. I put a tracking device of Slade so I'm going after him. How is Rave and the baby?" Batman asked.

"They are fine. There was a moment when . . . but they are fine now," Robin responded. He couldn't bare to even say that he had almost lost his daughter.

"Don't worry Robin I'll bring this bastard in once and for all," was all Batman said before hanging up.

When Robin entered the room he noticed Raven was awake. She looked so beautiful with a tired, but happy smile on her face. He stared into her violet eyes and she stared back into his blue ones. Realizing everyone was in the room, Robin threw them all out wanting alone time with his wife. As soon as they were gone he laid down on the hospital bed with her and gathered Raven into his arms.

"I'm happy to have you back where you belong, in my arms," Robin whispered into her ears. Raven kissed him on the lips. Robin saw the lock on the door being surrounded by a black aura and then heard the click of the deadbolt locking them inside. Then Raven pulled off his mask and began kissing him passionately. After a few minutes they paused for air.

"What are we going to name her?" Robin asked his wife.

"What ever you would like to name her. I'll give our daughter her middle name," she suggested. Robin nodded and thought for a moment.

"How about Faith?" he asked and kissed Raven's forehead.

"I like it . . . Faith Arella Grayson," Raven said to her daughter.

* * *

Okay. So I have some bad news. The next chapter is the last one for this story. Sorry! I promise to wrap it all up nicly with a pretty bow. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Jump City. There was a cool and calm breeze and not a single cloud in the sky. In fact, it was the perfect morning for a wedding Raven thought as she examined herself in the mirror. She had her long purple hair pinned up into a ponytail and curls cascaded down her back. Her black bridesmaid dress was strapless and fitted her form snuggly. Brittany aka Bumble Bee had chosen well in picking the dresses. The door opened and in walked Robin in a black tux. Faith who was now two was sitting on his neck giggling wildly.

Faith had her father's jet black hair, which was now in a short ponytail on top of her head with a pink bow. She also had her father's warm skin complexion. However, Faith had Raven's violet eyes and powers. Faith reached out for her mother and Robin gently placed Faith on Raven's hip. Raven fixed her daughter's cute pink dress before kissing her husband. His tie was crooked so she used her powers to straighten it.

"We missed you at breakfast," Robin said and kissed her again on the lips.

"Morning sickness. I swear I didn't have it this bad with Faith. Our little Jr. is quit the active little thing. He takes after his father. I just know he's going to be a fighter," Raven declared before giving Faith over to her Father. She was now just two months pregnant and she still had all her powers. Therefore, Jr. either would not inherit much of her power or none at all. "Is Victor nervous?" Raven asked her husband who was one of the groom's men.

"No, he's good. He can't wait for the ceremony. He seems to think that Brittany is going to change her mind. Bruce is coming . . . as Batman of course. He's going to look after Faith during the ceremony. Raven nodded and picked up a doll from the bureau.

"Don't forget this. She'll have a fit if she realized she does not have her doll," Raven said handing her child her doll.

"Dolly!" Faith exclaimed loudly.

"We'll Batman can take down Slade once and for all, but can he handle a two year old," Raven asked her husband who only laughed. "Shouldn't you, Victor, and Garfield be at the chapel by now?" Raven demanded with her eyebrow raised. Grinning nervously, Robin kissed his wife good bye and hurried out with Faith in his arms.

Raven couldn't believe her luck. She had a beautiful daughter, a wonderful husband, and a son on the way. Slade and Doc were both in jail and her big brother was getting married to the woman of his dreams. Could life get any better for a girl like her? She was living a fantasy and was living the life she never thought she could have. Then Star came into the room wearing her matching bride's made dress.

"Dear friend Raven it is time to leave for the ceremony of wedding," the alien princess declared. Raven smiled at her friend.

"I'm coming Star," she said and followed Star out. Brittany was standing in the hall looking nervous. As Raven saw how beautiful Brittany looked in her wedding dress she smiled and though how wonderful life is.

* * *

Okay so now the story is complete. I just have no more ideas for it. If I come up with some more I might take it out of complete status. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm going to start another . . . as soon as I come up with some ideas. Thanks for the support! 


End file.
